


Ain't gonna happen on my watch

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My solution to dumb paramedics, inspired by my real life paramedic brother's response to Sentinel Too's ending. In short, he hit the roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't gonna happen on my watch

Disclaimer: Jim, Blair, Simon, Meg, and Brown belong to PetFly. I'm not making any money for writing the story, in fact, people are paying me Not to write!

Summary: My solution to dumb paramedics, inspired by my real life paramedic brother's response to Sentinel Too's ending. In short, he hit the roof.

Warnings: no language used that's stronger than damn or hell but if you take offense to even that, I've rated it PG.

Notes: This wasn't betaread, not even by my brother, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. If anyone wants to tell me where I goofed before it's archived, you know where to find me:)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Ain't gonna happen on my watch.**

by

Connor Ryan

"I'm sorry." The paramedic looked up at Jim.

"Sorry?!? What the hell do you mean 'sorry'?!" The Cascade detective fell to his knees beside his partner's still body, his hearing straining it'sself to listen for the slightest heartbeat, even a whisper of breathe. 

Unnoticed, mainly because Simon was pulling the struggling, argueing, Ellison to his feet, a second ambulance arrived and a medic with dirty blonde, almost sand colored hair leapt out. 

"What the hell is everyone standing around here for?" The new man asked sharply. "Where're the pads?" 

"He's gone sir." The dark haired medic replied. 

"He's been in the water, what, five minutes?" Eyes the color of green ice bore into the younger man's as the blonde knelt beside Blair and started to take his none existant pulse. "You're the laziest person I know Daniels, get your tail to your unit and get me those shock pads and the adrenaline."

The first responder blinked in surprise and anger, the blonde looked up. "You deaf? I said, get the pads and the adrenaline."

"Already got 'em Cae." The blonde's partner said, kneeling next to him. 

"How long has it been since the last set of compressions?" 'Cae' asked.

"About three minutes," Meg answered.

"Lovely. Alright, I'm going to count 'em down, you give him air." The young man told his partner. "If anybody knows him, you better start talking quick. I can get the body working, but it ain't spit without the soul. You ready?" 

His partner nodded, the bag over Blair's mouth and nose.

"One. Two. Three."

The bag was deflated.

"Four. Five." 

Again, air was pushed into Blair's unresponsive lungs.

"I..One..don't..Two..hear..Three..anyone..Four..talking..Five."

The count continued. Meg started quietly murmuring words, figuring in her subconscious that at least the medics wouldn't think she was nuts. 

"C'mon Sandy, you've got to fight." The redheaded cop said. "You can't go out like this, you haven't finished sending Jim to the kangaroo acadamy."

"Yeah, Sandberg." Brown said, joining in. "And you haven't gotten back at Rafe yet. You know he's gonna be disappointed when he doesn't find his sandwich switched with tofu Monday morning."

"Keep..one..it..two..up..three."

"Give it up MacQuaid." Dainels said with a sneer. He openly didn't like the blonde. "Not even you can pull this one off." 

"Shut up." His partner said, kneeling back down next to Blair, Cae, and Cae's partner. He flipped the electro cardio shock machine on, and left his hands hovering over the devices themselves. "Give me the word." "Not...one...yet...two." 

While this was happening, Jim Ellison was half zoned, shock and straining to hear Blair's heartbeat leaving him silent and still. Vaguely, he heard Meg still talking, then Cae's disgusted voice. 

"We ain't gettin' through to him." He still didn't cease in the compressions.

Daniels partner's mind clicked. "Him." He said, jerking his head towards Jim and Simon. "He knows this guy pretty well."

"Then..three..God..four..damn..five..it..one..get..two..him..three.. talkin..four."

Meg stopped talking to Blair and started talking to Jim. "He's right, if anyone got a chance of bringing Sandy back, it's you." 

"Jim?" Simon said. 

With a look, Cae shifted his postion, letting Daniels's partner continue compressions. He walked towards the group and without preamble or warning, he backhanded Jim hard across the cheek. 

"Wake up in there." Cae said. "Your friend needs a reason t' come back, an' you better find the words real quick." 

Jim blinked in semi confusion, his cheek aching and feeling like he lost a few teeth. Simon was appalled. "Hey now..."

"Arrest me later." Cae spat. "When Sandy's home in bed watchin' tv."

"What do I do?" Jim asked, coming back into reality land.

"Give him a reason to live." Cae answered with satisfaction, grabbing Jim's arm and leading him to kneel beside Blair. The blonde's fellow paramedics were checking for a pulse.

"Still nothing." Daniel's partner said softly. 

"Alright, contact." Cae said, picking up the shock paddles, and holding the surface aloft so contact gel could be spread on it.

"Set at one five." Cae's partner said, giving Blair's lungs on more shot of air.

"You. Talk." Cae said to Jim. "Charlie, get me one cc adrenel on standby." His partner nodded. "Everybody else, pray." The pads hovered over Blair's chest. "Clear!"

"Blair, I know you can hear me." Jim said softly, trying not see how his partner's body jerked as one hundred and five volts of pure electricity were shot into it. "You can't leave yet Cheif. There's still too much we've got to say to each other."

"Still nothing." Charlie reported. 

"Take it up, give me one fifty." The paddles whined. "Clear!"

The still figure on the ground was momentarily lifted up by the electric pulse, then collapsed. 

"Sandberg, please, come back. You're my better half, kid, please please, don't go." 

"Hold it, I think I heard something." Charlie reported, stethescope pressed to Blair's chest.

"Keep talkin'," Cae murmured, eyes kinda glassy and funny looking, "You're getting through to him."

"Don't leave me alone. You're everything good in my life, Blair, even if you do make a mess everytime you fix lasagna." Jim smiled through the tears pouring down his face, focusing his mind solely on Blair, speaking to his ex roommate from the depths of his heart. 

"I've lost it." Charlie said. 

"Adrenalin," Cae inserted the needle over Blair's heart.

"Give me one sixty, and CLEAR!"

"Blair....Blair, please. Blair." 

"Still nothing." 

"Two hundred." Cae barked, holding out the pads, surface up.

Daniel's partner quickly put more gel on them before he set the machine to it's desired level. 

"Ready...Clear!"

"I can survive without you Blair, but I can't live without you. Please," Tears were falling in heavy streams from Jim's eyes, his physical vision of Blair blurring every as his mental vision of him cleared. "Blair, I love you." 

"I've got it!! I've got a pulse!!" Charlie said in amazement. 

Cae crowed in triumph. "BP's rising. sixty over ninety, sixty over one ten. Alright, let's get the backboard over here.........."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anybody up for the challenge to finish this?:) Only conditions, I beta read, and you have to ask me before you use Caelum MacQuaid. Hope you liked it. 


End file.
